SAME?
by ShelloKim
Summary: Kehidupan Heechul yang berubah 180 derajat setelah pertemuannya dengan Taemin yag memiliki rupa yang mirip dengannya, apakah kemiripan itu akan membawanya pada kebahagiaan? CHAP 2 UP
1. Chapter 1

**SAME?**

**Main Cast**

Kim Heechul

...

...

...

Happy Reading ^_^

Ada kalanya suatu saat nanti hubungan sesama jenis sudah menjadi hal yang biasa dan dapat diterima oleh dunia, jika seseorang jatuh cinta pada sesama jenisnya maka orang bisa melakukan pemasangan rahim external untuk memiliki anak bagi mereka laki-laki yang ingin memiliki keturunan atau memasang penis buatan yang telah diisikan oleh sperma-sperma bagi para kaum hawa. Hal tersebut sudah di jual bebas di hapir di seluruh negara. Dan saya tidak akan menjelaskan lebih tentang tekologi-teknologi tersebut karena cerita ini berisi tentang konflik dan percintaan.

Itulah yang dilakukan oleh Taemin, pria cantik yang kini sudah memiliki dua orang anak dengan seorang pria yang ia nikahi, berkat kecanggihan teknologi maka tidak menutup kemungkinan seorang pria untuk memilki anak, bukan karena keberuntungan dengan suatu kebohongan yang mengatakan bahwa pria memiliki rahim sejak lahir, tapi karena teknologi!

Pertemuan Heechul dengan seorang Taemin benar-benar mengubah seluruh hidupnya, anggaplah mereka seperti kembar identik, begitu mirip, sangat mirip. Namun karena perbedaan gaya serta corak rambut membuat Heechul sama sekali tidak menyadari akan hal tersebut. Namun Taemin yang pada dasarnya seorang pria yang jeli akan hal-hal kecil hingga ia langsung menyadari detail wajah mereka yang memang mirip.

"_Tidak kah kau menyadari kemiripan yang sempurna pada wajah kita?"_

"_Ne? Anda jangan bercanda tuan, dipandang dari manapun kita sama sekali tidak mirip, anda itu seorang pria yang menarik tidak seperti saya" ucap Heechul seadanya_

_Taemin meletakkan tangannya pada wajah Heechul menyibak poni Heechul yang terlihat basah karena keringat tanpa rasa jijik._

"_Kau hanya tidak menyadarinya" ucapnya_

"_Ne?"_

"_Aku ingin kau melakukan sesuatu untukku"_

Dimulailah kesepakatan gila antara Heechul dan Taemin, tantu saja yang direncanakan oleh Taemin, ia meminta agar Heechul menjalani hidup sebagai dirinya sebagai seorang Taemin. Taemin adalah seorang pria cantik yang menikah dengan seorang namja kaya raya dan selama satu tahun ia meminta Heechul untuk menjadi dirinya, karena ia ingin meluangkan waktu selama satu tahun penuh dengan pacarnya atau mungkin dapat kita sebut sebagai selingkuhannya.

"_Bagaimana jika pria ini meminta untuk melakukan... aaaargh, itu tidak mungkin karena aku yang akan rugi menyerahkan tubuhku pada orang yang bahkan aku belum tau watak dan sifatnya"_

"_Taemin ah~"_

"_..."_

"_Taemin ah!"_

"_Ah umm ne?"_

"_Kenapa kau sedikit berbeda?"_

"_Berbeda? Ani aku hanya..."_

Pertemuan setiap hari antara Heechul dan 'suami' sementaranya akhirnya membuat Heechul menikmati dengan hidupnya yang sekarang, jatuh cinta kah? Mungkin ia karena pria tersebut memiliki segalanya, tampan, kaya. Mengapa Taemin begitu bodoh berselingkuh dari namja seampan ini.

.

.

.

**Segini dulu ya hehehe **

**untuk selanjutnya tergantung peminatnya :D**

**Kalo yang dulunya doyan nonton telenovela pasti tahu sama cerita ini :3 Jadi jangan kaget dengan kemiripan ceritanya ne~ ^_^ Tapi tetap akan saya merombak sedikit ceritanya, bisa dibilang saya hanya mengambil cerita intinya saja karena menurut saya ini cerita yang menarik, untuk ke depan saya masih memikirkannya. Untuk Lee Taemin, saya sangat sangat tidak tega menjadikannya antagonis di sini tapi ini untuk keperluan karena mereka mirip -_- Untuk pemeran pria kalian bisa memberi masukan saya masih menimbang-nimbang~**

**Jika tidak ada yang berminat saya akan menyudahinya sampai disini, gomawo ^_^**


	2. Chapter 2

**SAME?**

**Main Cast**

Kim Heechul

Lee Taemin

Other..

**Kebanyakan bagian cerita ini berasal dari telenovela berjudul La Uspadora, jadi jangan kaget jika ditemukan banyak kesamaan, tapi saya berusaha membuatnya agak sedikit ebrbeda. **

**Warning : BoyxBoy, TYPO, Jangan benci tokoh, jangan bash tokoh karena saya hanya meminjam nama mereka!**

**Happy Reading ^_^**

**PART 1**

Ia hanya tinggal pada sebuah desa kumuh di tepi pantai yang jauh dari hiruk pikuk kota yang penuh kemegahan, rumah atau mungkin bisa disebut gubuk yang kini ia tinggali bersama ibunya menjadi surga tersendiri baginya, ia tetap merasa bahagia tinggal dengan ibunya namun satu yang membuatnya merasa tidak nyaman yakni kondisi ibunya yang sekarang penyakitnya semakin parah.

Sebut saja Heechul, namja berparas cantik sempurna layaknya seorang wanita, begitu pula hatinya yang selalu membuat orang-orang di sekelilingnya merasa nyaman dan selalu menyukainya di manapun ia berada. Anak yang begitu berbakti pada orang tuanya, tidak pernah mengeluh dengan kondisinya seburuk apapun itu.

Namja cantik dengan setelan celana pendek berwarna krim dan baju kaos barwarna soft pink terlihat tengah sibuk bersiap-siap, ia masuk ke dalam bilik sang umma, bersandar pada bibir ruangan yang memang tak memiliki pintu tersebut, hanya ada tirai sebagai pintunya.

"Jangan lupakan obatmu umma" serunya lembut sembari berjalan mendekati sang umma yang ini hanya bisa terbaring lemah di tempat tidur buluk miliknya.

Sang umma tersenyum sebelum berkata "Ne umma akan segera meminumnya, sebaiknya kau cepat berangkat sebelum kau terlambat Heechul ah" ucapnya susah payah

Heechul mengelus wajah sang umma, menyibak rambut keriting ummnyanya yang terasa kasar, karena memang sejak ia sakit ia tidak pernah terkena air, jangankan untuk mandi, berjalanpun ia sangat sulit.

"Aku akan berangkat setelah memastikanmu memakannya umma" Heechul mengambil gelas dan beberapa butir obat yang harus dikonsumsi sang umma pagi ini.

"Kau sudah besar Heechul ah"

"Aku tau umma, sekarang kau makan obatmu jangan mengalikan pembicaraan" ucap Heechul semakin memajukan tangannya yang sudah berisi butiran-butiran obat

"Umma ingin kau siap jika suatu saat nanti umma sudah tak menemanimu lagi"

Heechul mengubah tatapnya menjadi sayu, ia mengerti kemana arah pembicaraan umma-yna sekarang. Ia meletakkan obat-obat yang pegangnya dalam satu piring kecil pada meja di samping tempat tidur ummanya "Kenapa umma selalu berbicara seperti ini hmm?" ucapnya lembut seraya mengelus surai sang umma

"Ani, umma hanya harus membuatnya siap jika suatu saat umma pergi meninggalkanmu Heechul ah"

"Hentikan umma, berhenti berkata seperti itu, aku sangat tidak suka mendengarnya~"

"Menikahlah dengan wanita yang baik dan sesuai pilihanmu, ingat kau tidak boleh menjadi manusia yang bersikap buruk, umma sangat membenci orang seperti itu" bukannya berhenti sang umma malah semakin gencar memberi nasehat pada nak semata wayangnya ini.

"Ne ne, aku akan mencari istri yang baik dan cantik umma"

"Jangan pernah memandang seseorang dari wajah, cantik itu relatif Heechul ah"

"Baiklah aku akan mencari istri yang 'tampan' saja umma~" candanya sembari mencubit pipi sang umma pelan, dan sang umma hanya menyambutnya dengan sebuah tawa ringan.

"Asih kau ini"

"Sekarang umma minum obatnya"

Dengan senyum hangatnya sang umma mengambil gelas yang diberikan Heechul dan menenggak satu persatu obat tersebut hingga habis di depan sang anak yakni Heechul.

"Sudah" ucapnya setelah menenggak obat terakhirnya "Sekarang kau berangkat, umma tidak ingin kau terlambat baby" iya mengelus wajah lembut Heechul perlahan.

Heechul mengangguk dan mendekat memebri kecupan ringat pada pipi sang umma yang sudah terlihat sangat tirus akibat penyakit yang ia derita saat ini, namun itu tetap tak menghilangkan aura wajah cantiknya, wajah cantik yang kini ia turukan pada Heechul, anaknya.

"Aku berangkat sekarang umma"

Heechul berlalu meninggalkan sang umma sendirian, sebenarnya jika bisa ia ingin sekali menemani sang umma seharian penuh, tapi siapa yang akan mencari uang untuk membeli obat dan keperluan rumah tangga jika dia membuang-buang waktu hanya dengan duduk seharian di rumah.

"Selamat pagi Hyuna ahjumma" sapa Heehul saat berpapasan dengan tetangga yang sudah dianggapnya sebagai keluarganya sendiri dan begitupun sebaliknya.

"Ah Heechul ah? Kau ingin berangkat kerja?" sapa balik yeoja paruh baya tersebut

"Ne, tolong jaga Kim Yoonji tersayang untukku ne ahjumma~" ucapnya ramah. Setiap pagi ia selalu meminta Hyuna ahjumma untuk menjagakan sang umma yakni Kim Yoonji.

"Ne, serahkan padaku" ucap wanita paruh baya tersebut sembari menepuk-nepuk dadanya pelan.

Heechul hanya membalas dengan senyuman dan anggukan darinya, ia lantas segera berlari kecil menuju halte bus terdekat. Baru dia akan sampai di halte bus seseorang tengah terlihat menunggunya, seseorang yang selama ini mengejar-ngejarnya.

"Kau akan pergi sekarang?"

Heechul menatapnya lembut "Ne, aku membutuhkan pekerjaan ini Zhoumi ah" ucapnya lembut

"Good luck, semoga kau dapat memperbaiki hidupmu dengan bekerja di sana"

Heechul memeluk namja tinggi tersebut erat "Ne, gomawo Zhoumi" ucapnya seraya memeluk Zhoumi

Bus yang ia tunggu sudah terlihat dari kejauhan dan itu harus membuatnya berpamitan dengan namja yang sudah bertahun-tahun mengejar cintanya ini.

"Aku harus pergi" ucapnya seraya melepas pelukannya

Zhoumi mengangguk "Ne, jaga dirimu"

Dan lagi Heechul hanya membalasnya dengan sebuah anggukan yang disertai senyuman menawannya. Hingga akhirnya ia masuk dalam bus tersebut.

.

.

Pada sebuah caffe terlihat seorang namja cantik yang kini tengah berpangku manja pada seorang namja lain yang berperawakan tinggi gagah dan juga tampan tentunya. Sesekali mereka berciuman singkat kala pengunjung-pengunjung lain lengah dan tak melihat mereka.

"Taemin ah~" panggilnya lembut

"Hmm? Wae baby?"

Namja tersebut menurunkan Taemin dari pangkuannya, mengubah posisi duduknya yang tadi berpangku padanya kini menjadi duduk di sampingnya.

"Bagaimana dengan rencana itu? Apa kau yakin bisa menghindari suamimu?"

"Molla" Taemin mendesah malas "...tapi aku akan memikirkannya lagi, bukan seorang Taemin namanya jika tidak bisa mengurus hal sekecil itu" ucapnya percaya diri

"Ini yang ku suka darimu, kau begitu menggairahkan dengan segala tabiatmu itu baby Tae" ucap sang namja tampan sembari berbisik mesra di telinga Taemin

"Tabiat? Apa tidak ada kata yang lebih bagus lagi? Apa kau ingin mengatakan aku memiliki tabiat yang buruk? Atau kau mengatakan aku orang yang jahat?"

"Ani baby, tabiatmu itu lah yang membuat pria memandang mu sebagai namja cantik yang menyebalkan namun begitu menggoda" ucapnya masih berbisik tentunya

"Ara ara, aku tahu itu Minho ah. Aku akan ke toilet sebentar, tunggu di sini~" ucapnya mesra dan mencium namja tersebut singkat sebelum akhirnya beranjak meninggalkannya.

"Benar-benar menggairahkan" gumam namja tersbut menyeringai sembari memperhatikan pinggul Taemin yang bergoyang-goyang kala ia berjalan, seolah meminta untuk ia masuki.

.

.

"Mohon bimbingannya"

Heechul membungkukan badannya sopan pada seorang yeoja yang kini berdiri di depannya "Tidak perlu seperti itu aku juga hanya seorang pelayan di sini" balasnya sembari menepuk pudak Heechul pelan

"Tetap saja kau yang senior di sini jadi aku harus menghormatimu, lagi pula kau kepala pelayan di sini tuan"

"Ahaha terserah kau saja lah" cueknya

"Sekarang apa yang harus aku kerjakan?"

"Untuk sementara belum ada pekerjaan, kebetulan pengunjung kita sedang tidak begitu banyak, kau santai saja dulu, atau kau bsia bersihkan westafel ini sampai aku memberimu pekerjaan yang lain Heechu ah" ucapnya dan kemudian berlalu meninggalkan Heechul

"Haaah, tidak ada yang dikerjakan? Ini akan menjadi hari yang membosankan" gumamnya sembari mngusap-usap lap di tangannya pada wastafel besar di depannya

KLEK

Seorang namja yang baru masuk dengan sempoyongan dan langsung terhuyung beruntung ia berpegangan pada tembok yang berada di dekat pintu tersebut, melihat hal tersebut berhasil membuat Heechul kaget.

"Ah tuan? Gwenchana?" paniknya sembari berusaha mendekat.

Najma tersebut masih menunduk, ia hanya mengangkat sebelah tangannya ke arah Heechul yang kini erdiri di belakangnya mengisyaratkan bahwa ia baik-baik saja.

"Anda yakin baik-baik saja tuan?"

"Gwenchana, haha mungkin aku hanya terlalu banyak minum" ucapnya

"Anda mabuk?"

"Aku baik-baik saja! Perg-" namja tersebut tak bisa melanjutkan lagi ucapannya saat ia membalikkan badannya, apa yang ia lihat kini seperti sebuah kunci yang membuatnya bisa melancarkan segala rencana yang sudha ia susun bersama kekasihnya.

"W-wae?"

Pria tersebut menarik tangan Heechul agak kasar "Kau lihat itu?" ucapnya sembari menunjuk cermin di hadapan mereka.

"A-apa maksud anda? Saya tidak mengerti tuan" jawab Heechul bingung saat namja tersebut tiba-tiba menyuruhnya untuk berkaca

Taemin menatap Heechul tajam "Tidak kah kau menyadari kemiripan yang begitu sempurna pada wajah kita?" desisnya

Alhasil membuat Heechul semakin bingung dengan apa yang di ucapkan oleh namja cantik ini, mirip? Ia bahkan tak merasa sama sekali.

"Ne? Apa anda masih mabuk? Anda jangan bercanda tuan, mau dipandang dari manapun kita sama sekali tidak mirip, anda itu seorang pria yang menarik tidak seperti saya tuan" ucap Heechul seadanya

Taemin meletakkan tangannya pada wajah Heechul menyibak poni Heechul agar dapat melihat wajahnya lebih jelas lagi.

"Kau hanya tidak menyadarinya" ucapnya pelan "Kita mirip, benar-benar mirip!" ucapnya masih takjub

"Ne?"

"Kau terlihat seperti... kembaranku, siapa namamu?"

"Kembaran?"

"Siapa namamu!" ulangnya dengan nada yang sedikit keras kali ini

"Heechul, Kim Heechul"

"Kim Heechul, aku ingin kau melakukan sesuatu untukku"

"Ne?"

Taemin tiba-tiba mengangkat satu sudut bibirnya membentuk sebuah seringaian "Aku ingin kau menggantikanku di kediaman keluarga besarku selama aku berlibur dengan selingkuhanku, dan kau akan mendapat apa saja yang kau inginkan jika kau mau melakukannya, karena aku keluarga yang berkecukupan, kau akan nyaman tinggal di sana" ucapnya langsung

Heechul hanya bisa semakin menganga tak paham dengan situasi ini? Menggantikkannya? Selingkuhan? Ini membuatnya semakin bingung "Maaf? Tapi saya masih tidak mengerti dengan maksud anda tuan"

Taemin mendengus sebal "Kau akan- ani kau harus menggantikanku di kediam keluarga besarku Kim Heechul, kau akan berampingan dengan pasangaanku selama aku berlibur dengan selingkuhanku dan kau tidak boleh menolak!" ucapnya seenaknya

Heechul mengangkat sebelah alisnya bingung, bukan bingung karena perkataannya lagi melainkan bingung dengan sikap seenaknya yang diperlihatkan orang yang baru dikenalnya beberapa menit ini.

"Saya mengerti sekarang, tapi maaf saya tidak mungkin melakukan hal seperti itu, terlebih lagi tujuan anda berselingkuh itu tidak baik tuan! Pikirkan jika istri anda mengetahuinya ia pasti akan sangat sakit hati tuan" nasihat Heechul

Taemin hanya melengos malas mendengar ucapan Heechul tak memperdulikan "Kau harus memebantuku, karena hanya kau yang bisa" ucapnya kekeh

"Maaf tuan, apapun yang anda katakan itu tidak akan membuat saya menerima tawaran anda, saya tidak ingin membantu anda berbuat dosa"

"Kau harus menerimanya, karena orang-orang sepertimu hanya makhluk tak berguna yang pada dasarnya memang harus tunduk pada orang kaya seperti kami"

Heechul semakin mengernyit bingung dan lebih memilih melanjutkan mengusap pinggiran westafelnya dari pada meladeni namja gila ini.

Ia menggeram kesal "Yak! Dengarkan aku saat berbicara" ucapnya seraya menarik bahu Heechul kasar

Heechul menatap tak suka saat namja tersebut karena sudah menyentuhnya dengan kasar "Saya mohon jangan menganggu saya tuan, ini hari pertama saya bekerja saya di sini dan saya tidak ingin anda mengacaukannya" ucapnya berusaha menahan emosi

"Bahkan aku bisa saja mengahancurkan hidupmu sekarang juga jika aku mau, lebih baik kau turuti perkataanku!" ucanya sembari mengecam aksar tangan Heechul

Heechul melepas tangan yang mencengkram lengannya tersebut secara perlahan "Kau pikir itu tidak sakit!" ucapnya tentu saja dalam hati, karena ia sadar posisinya di sini.

"Tuan aku tid-"

"Lupakan, aku tidak tertarik lagi" potongnya cepat membuat Heechul tak dapat meneruskan perkataannya. Setelahnya ia meninggalkan Heechul

Heechul menggaruk-garuk tengkuknya semakin bingung "Tadi bersikeras dan sekarang tiba-tiba pergi begitu saja, sebenarnya dia kenapa?" gumamnya "Tapi ya sudahlah, selama tidak menyusahkanku"

.

.

"Kau pikir aku akan melepaskanmu, jangan mimpi!"

.

.

Seorang wanita berkacamata tebal dengan gaya rambut yang terbilang jadul terlihat tengah begitu khusyu berdoa di depan patung yesus besar yang terpajang di rumah megah tersebut.

"Tiffany~"

"Oppa, kau sudah pulang?" wanita culun tersebut kemudian mendekat ke arah namja tampan yang kini duduk pada kursi tak jauh darinya.

"Ne baru saja, sepertinya kau terlihat berdoa sepanjang waktu? Apa kau mendoakan oppamu ini?" ucapnya

"Tentu, aku berdoa untuk seluruh anggota keluargaku oppa, untuk suamiku agar ia dapat memperlakukanku lebih baik lagi, dan untukmu agar tidak terganggu oleh iblis-iblis yang berusaha merusak moralmu oppa"

"Tiffany!" teggurnya langsung

"Wae? Apa aku salah bicara?"

"Jika kau bermaksud untuk menyindir Taemin maka hentikanlah, karena aku sangat tidak menyukainya!" bentaknya penuh emosi

"Kau selalu membelanya oppa?"

"Tentu saja, karena dia istriku! Dan aku mencintainya!"

"Tapi dia bukan istri yang baik untukmu oppa!" sanggah wanita yang tadi ia penggil Tiffani tersebut cepat

Namja tersebut langsung berdiri, ia terlihat mengatur nafas guna menahan emosi tidak ingin menyakiti adiknya lagi kali ini "Aku lelah, aku ingin istirahat" ucapnya seraya meninggalkan Tiffany

Tiffany menunduk dalam, sepertinya kali ini ia kembali gagal menyadarka oppa-nya tersebut "Kapan kau akan sadar oppa" lirihnya sepeninggalan namja tampan tersebut.

.

.

TOK TOK TOK

Kim Yoonji mendengar pintu yang diketuk begitu keras membuatnya sedikit kaget bercampur bingung, pasalnya jarang ada seseorang yang bertamu apa lagi waktu malam seperti ini.

"Ma-masuk" ucapnya susah payah

KLEK

Tap Tap Tap

Terdengar langkah kaki yang begitu angkuh masuk perlahan dalam biliknya yang sudah sangat kumuh "Heechul?" bingungnya saat melihat seorang namja berpakaian mewah ber diri di samping ranjangnya.

"Heechul aniya!" ucapnya sinis

Wanita tua hanya menatap bingung pada orang di depannya kini "Heechul" gumamnya lagi namun kali ini terdengar terdengar sedikit ragu.

"Mana Heechul?" tanya namja tersebut lagi

"Nugu?"

"Aku? Taemin, Lee Taemin"

Wanita tersebut langsung membulatkan matanya tak percaya "Taemin? Kau Lee Taemin?" tanyanya seraya berusaha duduk, meski pertanyaan tersebut sama sekali tak di gubris oleh namja tersebut.

"Kau tuli atau bodoh huh!? Sekarang Cepat katakan dimana Heechul!" bentaknya dan langsung mengoabrak-abrik rumah tersebut mencari keberadaan Heechul, tanpa memperdulikan wajah shcok bercampur bahagia yang ditunjukan yeoja tua tersebut.

Merasa tak menemukan siapa-siapa di rumah tersebut ia kembali menghampiri Yoonji yang masih berusaha turun dari ranjangnya "Apa dia belum pulang?" tanyanya

"Ana- uhk- ku"

"Kalau begitu aku pergi, aku akan mencarinya lagi besok!" ucapnya lagi, dan setelahnya ia keluar dan menutup kasar pintu rumah yang sudah terlihat ingin lepas dari tempatnya tersebut.

Yoonji tampak semakin kesulitan bernafas sesaat setelah peninggalan namja yang tadi mengaku Taemin tersebut, dengan sekuat tenaga turun dari ranjangnya menggapai sebuah kertas tua dan pulpen yang berada pada meja di seberang tempat tidurnya, ia terlihat menuliskan sesuatu yang bertujuan untuk Heechul.

"Kh-au harus -uhk -membaca sura uhk -ini Heechul ah" gumamnya seraya terus menulis surat tersebut

Surat tersebut berhasil ia selesaikan dan berbarengan pula dengan dirinya yang kini sudah kehilangan kesadaran.

.

.

Taemin menghentakkan kakinya kesal karena tidak menemukan orang yang ia inginkan "Hah!? Percuma aku berkorban ke tempat kumuh ini, kurang ajar!" umpatnya asal

"Tuan? Apa yang-?"

"Kau! "Kebetulan, ikut aku!"

BRUK

Tanpa aba-aba Taemin langsung mendorong Heechul masuk dalam mobilnya yang kebetulan berada di belakang Heechul pada saat ini

"Tuan apa yang-"

BLAM

"Diam dan jangan banyak bertanya!"

Heechul menarik nafas dalam, memijit pelipisnya "Ku mohon padamu takdir, jangan membawaku dalam masalah lagi kali ini" batin Heechul yang kini hanya bisa pasrah saat mobil tersebut melaju membawa dirinya.

.

.

.

**TBC**

**Saya tidak terlalu mengikuti cerita aslinya jadi jangan protes jika banyak peristiwa yang berubah dari cerita aslinya, jika benar-benar disamakan pasti akan sampai beratus-ratus episode -_- **

**REVEIW ^_^**

**Gomawo~**

**:***


	3. Chapter 3

**SAME?**

**Main Cast**

Kim Heechul

Lee Taemin

Choi Siwon

Choi Minho

Other..

**Kebanyakan bagian cerita ini berasal dari telenovela berjudul La Uspadora, jadi jangan kaget jika ditemukan banyak kesamaan, tapi saya berusaha membuatnya agak sedikit ebrbeda. **

**Warning : BoyxBoy, TYPO, Jangan benci tokoh, jangan bash tokoh karena saya hanya meminjam nama mereka!**

**Happy Reading ^_^**

* * *

_**Sebelumnya...**_

"Tuan apa yang-"

BLAM

"Diam dan jangan banyak bertanya!"

"Ku mohon padamu takdir, jangan membawaku dalam masalah lagi kali ini"

.

.

.

Mereka kembali masuk pada caffe tempat dimana Heechul bekerja, tentu saja membuat Heechul bingung, karena baru saja ia pulang dan kenapa namja cantik tersebut kembali membawanya kemari.

"Ikut aku!" Taemin terus saja menyeret Heechul masuk hingga mereka kini berada di kamar kecil

"Buka pakaianmu" titah Taemin

Heechul langsung menutup bagian dadanya dengan kedua tangannya "U-unuk apa?"

"Jangan berpikir yang tidak-tidak, aku hanya ingin kita bertukar pakaian"

"Ye?"

Taemin sepertinya tak ingin lagi banyak berkata-kata, ia sekarang langsung melepas satu persatu kancing kemeja lusuh yang dikenakan Heechul, setelah selesai dengan itu iya melepas pakaiannya dan menyuruh Heechul mengenakannya.

Kini Taemin sudha terbalut dengan kemeja yang Heechul kenakan tadi "Pakai baju ku itu, aku tunggu diluar" titahnya dan langsung berlalu meninggalkan Heechul

Entah apa yang kini Heechul pikirkan ia malah mengenakan baju tersebut, ia sepertinya masih tak percaya dan terkagum-kagum dapat memegang dan mengenakan baju yang ia tahu harga tidak murah.

Baju warna putih tanpa lengan dengan glitter yang membuatnya berkilau dilapis dengan jaket rajut berwarna abu-abu dengan bahan yang terasa sangat lembut.

Dan celana panjang berwarna-warni, seperti ceana yang tertumpahi oleh berbagai macam warna cat.

"Ini benar-benar... luar biasa atau bsia ku bilang terlalu heboh" gumamnya saat menyadari dirinya teralu heboh dengan pakaian seperti ini

KLEK

Taemin yang sedari tadi terlihat menggosok-gosok kukunya entah dengan apa, langsung tercengang saat melihat Heechul keluar dari bilik kamar kecil tersebut "Kau benar-benar mirip denganku" kagumnya dan langsung beranjak mendekati Heechul

"Be-benarkah? Ahh tidak tidak, jelas anda lebih bagus tuan" jawab Heechul malu-malu

"Memang, aku memang jauh lebih bagus darimu" ucapnya membenarkan "Nah kau tinggal pakai ini, ikat rambut panjangmu itu" titahnya sembari memberi ikat rembut berwarna hitam pada Heechul dan lagi Heechul menurutinya

Taemin menautkan kedua jari-jari tangannya gembira "Benar-benar mirip" gumamnya lagi

Tanpa peringatan ia langsung menarik Heechul kearah pintu, membukanya sedikit "au lihat pria disana, namanya Minho sekarang kau datangi dia dan berpura-pura menjadi aku, mengerti?"

"Mwo? Tapi, aku tuan- aah"

Belum selesai Heechul dengan ucapannya Taemin sudah terlanjur mendorongnya keluar "Cepat~" ucapnya setengah berbisik saat Heechul berpaling ke arahnya.

Heechul memegang tengukuknya merasa tak nyaman sepanjang erjalanan menuju meja ujung caffe yang tadi di tunjuk oleh Taemin. Ia melihat seorang pria tampan sedang tersenyum menunggu kedatangnnya.

"Se-selamat malam" ucap Heechul sopan

"Ada apa dengan nada kalum mu itu baby?" bingung namja yang tadi dikatakan Taemin bernama Minho tersebut sembari mengkerutkan keningnya "Biasanya kau langsung melompat kepangkuanku saat bertemu" ucapnya

"Aaah ano itu-" bukannya meneruskan kalimatnya Heechul malah menggaruk tengkuknya semakin bingung tak bisa menjawab

Minho berdiri dan menarik Heechul agar duduk dipangkuannya "Wae? ada apa denganmu?"

Ia mulai mejenalajh leher kekasihnya tersebut seperti biasa, dan tentu saja Heechul merasa risih dan berusaha mengelak meski tak bisa karena minho terllu erat memeganginya.

"Ehem"

Interupsi yang berhasli membuat Minho melepas pelukannya, ia memalingkan wajahnya kesal "Yak ka-"

"Wae?"

"Taemin? Lalu?"

Minho terlihat bingung sembari membalik-balikkan badannya kearah Heechul dan Taemin bergantian "Kalian?"

"Dia yang aku maksud waktu itu sayang" ucap Taemin senang

Namja tampan tersebut masih tak percaya dengan apa yag ia lihat, ini benar-benar seperti melihat kembar identik saat ini, sampai-sampai ia menutup mulutnya tak percaya "Benar-benar mirip" gumamnya kagum

"Sudah ku bilang" sela Taemin

"Kalian kembar?"

Mereka berdua menggeleng bersamaan "Lalu?" tanya Minho semakin bingung

"Kami hanya mirip" ucap Taemin "Itu saja" sambungnya

"Kalau begitu aku bisa bercinta bergantian dengan kalian ne?"

PLUK

Dengan segera Taemin memukul kepala Minho agar ia sadar atas apa yag ia ucapkan barusan "Jangan berpikir yang tidak-tidak" kesalnya

"Aku hanya bercanda" sungutnya sembari memegangi kepalanya

Dan hanya dibalas Taemin dengan deheman yang terdengar seperti "Hmmm" singkat.

"Aku memiliki beberapa urusan dengan Heechul, kau bisa tunggu di sini sebentar ne, ah atau lebih baik kau pulang saja, mungkin aku agak lama"

"Mwo? Jadi acara kita malam ini tidak jadi?"

"Kita bisa mengatur itu nanti, aku sangat susah mendapatkan namja ini" bisiknya pada Minho dan tentu ia mengerti sekali

"Arasso"

.

.

.

Namja cantik tersebut kini merasa aneh saat rambutnya diolesi dengan cairan yang sangat kental entah apa itu namanya "Ini apa?" ucapnya bingung

"Rambutmu akan ku beri warna seperti rambutku"

"M-mwo?"

Tak perduli dengan orang yang sedang mendadani rambutnya Heechul langsung beranjak berdiri dan menjauh beberapa langkah "Ke-kenapa kau melakukannya tanpa seiizinku!" ucapnya sengit

"Kehh" namja cantik tersebut tertawa menghina ke arah Heechul "Jika ingin masuk kekediaman besar Choi kau haur berdandan sepertiku bodoh!" ia menarik satu lengan Heechul agar kembali duduk namun dengan cepat Heechul menepisnya kasar.

"Jangan mengada-ngada tuan Choi yang terhormat, saya bahkan tidak pernah menyetujui apa yang anda tawarkan!" ucap Heechul semakin kesal

"Lalu kenapa kau menurut saja saat ku bawa kemari?"

Kini wajah Heechul tampak bingung menjawab pertanyaan Taemin, 'kenapa aku mau diajak kemari' batinnya merasa tolol

"Kau sudah terlanjur kemari Kim Heechul-ssi, toh tidak ada ruginya kau menolongku, kau malah akan merasakan hal-hal yang belum pernah kau rasakan sebelumnya" iming-iming Taemin

"Saya tidak ingin menolong orang yang ingin berbuat dosa"

Taemin mendelik tajam kearah Heechul "Maksudmu? Kau mengatakan aku pendosa!?" bentaknya sembari menoyor kepala Heechul seenaknya

Sepasang manik namja cantik tersebut hanya bisa menatap kesal kearah Taemin tanpa membalas perbuatannya, ia tahu tak ada gunanya jika membalas, itu berarti ia tak ada bedanya dengan orang-orang kaya seperti ini.

"Sudah duduk dan bairkan mereka mendandanimu bodoh!"

Taemin menarik Heechul dan kemballi mendudukannya secara paksa "Tapi-"

"Hanya satu tahun"

"Itu terlalu la-"

"Sudahlah aku menunggu diluar, kau dandani dia agar sapa persis denganku, pastikan badannya bersih" titahnya pada pelayan salon langganannya tersebut

"Baik tuan, serahkan pada kami"

Seenaknya saja, bahkan Heechul belum benar-benar meng'iya'kan permintaannya tersebut, mungkin sebagia orang kaya memang begitu, selalu melakukan apa yang mereka mau sesukanya.

.

.

.

Selesai dengan urusan mereka dengan salon menyalon, atau lebih tepatnya tujuan Taemin mengubah Heechul seperti dirinya, mereka kembali dimana caffe tempat Heechul bekerja. Tentu dengan topi agar tak terlihat oleh orang lain, karena warna rambutnya kini sudah berbeda dengan keadaan sebelumnya.

"Heechul-ssi, caffe mendapat telpon dari seseorang yang mengaku tetanggamu, dia mengatakan ibumu-"

"Wae? Wae? Umma? Kenapa umma?"

"Dia jatuh tak sadarkan diri Heechul ah"

Heechul menutup mulutnya tak percaya, dan ia langsung bergegas pergi berlari menuju halte dengan tangi yang sudah menggenangi wajahnya

"Umma...hiks"

.

.

.

**TBC**

**Whahaha pendek sekali Cuma 1k -_-**

**Mianhae :3**


End file.
